


Dinner In The Dark

by TwistedSecret



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Darkness, Dinner, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSecret/pseuds/TwistedSecret
Summary: Julian and Garak meet for breakfast at the Replimat, and discuss trying out a new theme for a romantic dinner together.Part 7 of the round robin Garashir lingerie fic started by Xenobotanist’s fic "The Teddy (Not Kukalaka)."
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Dinner In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the previous works to this series with the link below.
> 
> [Lingerie: A Garashir Round-Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lingerie_A_Garashir_RoundRobin)

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Garak asks him.

They are sitting together at their usual table in the replimat enjoying a rare breakfast together. Till now they had mostly enjoyed quiet dinners in their quarters, lunches at either Quark’s or the replimat. Other than perhaps Odo, no one is aware of their new blossoming relationship.

“No plans currently. I’m free this evening. Did you have something in mind?”

Garak smiles. “I think dinner with you sounds like the perfect way to spend the evening. Perhaps a quiet dinner with drinks in your quarters?"

“That sounds like a …” Trailing off, he catches sight of Odo walking down the promenade in their direction. It's been just over a week since Odo had almost caught them in the act. Whether on purpose or just by circumstance he hadn’t seen or spoken to him since. Which was quite unusual as they would usually have crossed paths once or twice by now. 

“Have you spoken or had breakfast with Odo since last week?” He had a nagging feeling that Odo was avoiding them, and had not expected them to be out for breakfast together this morning.

Suddenly looking uncomfortable Garak shifts in his seat. “No I haven’t seen him.”

For some reason he’d expected that answer, both Garak and Odo were stubborn to a fault and had most likely avoided each other in hopes of avoiding an awkward conversation. Not wanting things to be tense between them any longer than necessary, and feeling sad that Garak had lost one of his valuable friends, he quickly decides to take matters into his own hands and stands up to flag Odo over. 

If it wasn’t for the fact this could turn out be a rather embarrassing conversation he would have found their reactions quite humorous. Odo had come to a sudden halt with eyes widening slightly and had hesitated looking like the last thing he wanted to do was join them. Garak meanwhile had stiffened in his chair and looked at him in alarm. “Julian-” He began wearily but stopped abruptly as Odo approached their table.

“Odo it’s been a while, why don't you join us for breakfast?” He’s pleasantly surprised when Odo looks uncomfortable but not having a polite excuse to use, agrees and leaves to get a drink from the replicator. Taking a moment to think it over, he can’t remember a time when he had seen Odo eating or drinking and had expected a polite refusal to join them.

Returning from the replicator with a red leaf tea Odo pulls out a chair and joins them. An uncomfortable silence settles over the table. Now that Odo’s sat with them he’s not quite sure where to start. His only thought had been to call him over and hadn’t even considered what to do if he actually did join them.

"I haven't seen you consume a drink before," he nervously comments, picking the first subject to come to mind.

“Although I don’t require any sustenance I've come to find the warmth of the cup to be quite soothing. Although I appear to use the replicator it's actually an extension of me. I've found in the past humanoid reactions to making a cup appear from my body to be rather extreme. By covertly creating the cup at the replicator I can spare the shocked reactions. Also, this way I give the illusion that I’m sharing the dining experience.”

Silence descends over the table once again. Glancing at Garak, who looks unlikely to broach the subject anytime soon, is simply sitting rigid silently eating. Feeling the need to say something or sit in silence he hesitantly starts, “Odo, about the other night….”

“Dr Bashir there is no need to explain anything,” Odo cuts in looking uncomfortable. “I could have handled the situation with more delicacy than I did.” Glancing over at Garak, he continues, “I'm sorry for any offence or hurt that I may have caused, it wasn't my intention and I hope that there isn't any ill will between us”.

Garak shifts and leans forward on the table “Odo perhaps we also should have been a little more… mindful of the station's security measures and your need to do your job,” Garak responds with some relief.

A slightly more comfortable silence settles over the table. Feeling relieved he chuckles and without thinking he blurts out, “Well it could have been worse, you could have shapeshifted and come under the door and seen…” 

Before he manages to finish his sentence, Garak chokes on the tea he had just taken a sip of, and now looks mortified, his usual complexion darkening in his embarrassment.

Odo however manages a small smile at this and stands to leave. “You are right Dr Bashir, I have enough of that type of problem with Quark without you two adding to it. Breakfast tomorrow, Garak?”

“Yes that would be good thanks,” he politely responds.

Once Odo had left and rounded the corner out of sight he risked a glance at Garak. He looks a mixture of embarrassed and relieved. 

“Couldn’t you have been slightly more subtle about it? Now he's aware of what we were up to!”

“Oh come on Garak, even you're not that obtuse. He heard me moaning in your back room and I then emerged in a gown simply designed to seduce. It’s not like I know any other Cardassians to be wearing it for. What did you expect him to think was happening, that I was simply trying it on in the dead of night?! Anyway before you moan at me I only wanted to help straighten things out. I’m sorry about my last comment though. It just slipped out without thinking and definitely wasn’t appropriate. I know you have breakfast with him each week and I didn’t want things to be awkward between you, especially as it was partly my fault why we were distracted enough to leave the store open. I am sorry if I embarrassed you though as that definitely wasn’t my intention.”

Garak’s expression softens into fondness. “Thank you, my Dear. Although your method was rather forward, the intention and outcome are most appreciated. I do enjoy my breakfasts with Odo.”

Smiling, he reaches across the table and takes Garak’s hand in his. “Thanks, Garak.”

Finishing their breakfast in a comfortable silence he ponders different ideas for tonight’s dinner. Till now their meals were generally low key but romantic. Their relationship has been progressing nicely and every moment he spends in dear Garak’s company he falls more in love with him. He couldn’t quite let it sink in how precious Garak had become to him. How a piece of lingerie of all things could open his eyes to the wonderful man sitting in front of him and could start this wonderful relationship they were in. 

“There is something I have been wanting to discuss with you. I've been trying to think of different ways of having dinner rather than eating out. Trying to make it a little different and exciting. Have you ever tried eating in the dark? I know it sounds weird and unconventional but it’s supposed to be a rather sensual experience. It was popular back on earth for a time”

“Eating in the dark? How would we see to eat?” Garak asks, looking puzzled.

“Yes I wondered about that as well and some research. When you're deprived of one of your main senses, your other senses become enhanced. They had whole restaurants designed around this theme in the 21st century. I believe it was known as Dining in the dark. They even employed blind waiters that would have no trouble serving customers in a dark room. The restaurant needed to be planned out rather differently than a standard place. Customers were not allowed any type of light source and all belongings had to be locked away so as to not cause a trip hazard in the dark."

Garak listens with rapt attention taking every word in. “It does sound rather intriguing. When were you thinking of trying this out?”

"I thought that perhaps as you're coming for dinner tonight I could set it up for us. I have a few earth dishes programmed into the replicator that I've been wanting to show you. I know you haven’t enjoyed some of the dishes I've shown you but I think you would really enjoy these ones." 

"I’m more than happy to try these new dishes Julian. I have a custom dress to finish today but today would still work for me. Do you need me to bring anything along with me?"

"Just you is all I need. Would 1800 work for you?" he asks. 

Garak nods at him and after saying goodbye and clearing away his plates he makes his way to start his shift, feeling quite excited for their meal this evening.

………………………………………….

In advance of Garak's arrival he’d turned the temperature up and the lights off. The room is bathed in a flickering yellow glow from a single candle set in the middle of the table. It's simple but that didn’t matter as the decoration wasn't the focus for the evening. Any effort on decoration would be wasted once the room was in darkness. The single candle casts enough light for them to be able to sit down at the table.

Placing down two serving platters in front of both their place settings, each containing a selection of different foods. Each little mound of food smelt delicious, and is placed at intervals along the dish, figuring that it would be easier to eat along the dish rather than the usual method and risk mixing it all together where it might become mixed together and ruin the plan for the evening. He’d already poured them a glass of Kanar each and placed the glasses on the table. Napkins sat neatly rolled above their plates should they be needed.

Right on time the doors slide open and Garak steps through into the darkened room.

Garak places a small bag beside the door and makes his way towards him, more slow and careful than usual in the near darkness.

Casting a curious look towards the bag he moves to greet Garak and gestures towards the table. “Perfect timing as always. Sit down and make yourself comfortable. I've just served up and I've already poured you a glass of Kanar."

After placing the cutlery down he calls for a shared playlist and when the gentle notes of a jazz song starts playing he sits beside Garak at the table rather than across from him “Will you have any problems with the darkness? If we need to put the lights back on it's easy enough”.

“It will be fine my dear. Like you said we can turn the lights back on if the need arises. It looks and smells wonderful. So how does this work then?”

Looking at the gentle flickering candle and the arrangement of food on their plates his gaze moves back to Garak's. "When I blow out the candle we will have to rely on our other senses. It's supposed to make everything more heightened and sensual. Have a quick glance at how I've set it up. Hopefully we remember the rough placements of everything. Are you ready?"

At Garak's nod he leans forward and blows out the candle.

At once the remaining light is gone to be replaced with blackness. The smell of the candle strong against his nose reminding him of Christmas as a child. It's a surreal feeling sitting in the dark next to Garak, who is right beside him. He could easily reach out and touch him. It’s a comforting thought.

"I've arranged the food so you can easily work along trying each type. I’m not sure how easy it's going to be but I will talk us through it. If you put your hand on the table and slide it out away from yourself, you should feel the plate. If we start from the left I will explain what we're eating. I’ve put the cutlery on the left of the plate and your Kanar is to the right of the plate. If you need a napkin it’s behind the plate."

Following his own instructions, he slides his hand along the silky table cloth until he feels the plate, warm beneath his fingers from the food mere inches away. Moving his fingers along the plate and past it he feels the cold metal of his cutlery. Picking them up and running his fingers along the cool metal till he works out which is the knife and which is the fork. 

The soft sounds of tinkling metal come from his right as Garak finds his cutlery. Although knowing roughly where the food is he still has to make a few attempts before he gently slides the fork along the plate where it finally hits something, using his knife he hopes for the best and slides it onto his fork and pops it into his mouth. It's warm, lightly battered with hints of herbs and chilli with a salty, slightly rubbery texture. It melts in his mouth and tastes lovely.

He could hear Garak moving beside him, then the sound of Garak giggling softly to himself could be heard. He turns toward him “Is everything alright?” he asks, amused.

“I’m not entirely sure I can find the food to even begin eating it” he laughs again to himself and the sound of metal against china sounds through the room.

Smiling and leaning towards Garak he runs his hand down his arm and places his fingers softly over Garak’s. Using his own to guide Garak’s he guides their joined hand across the plate demonstrating. Letting go and returning to his own food he continues. "The first dish is a herb and chili battered calamari. It comes from a sea creature called a Squid." 

After hearing a hum of approval from Garak he moves onto the next item. They continue in this fashion, moving along the plate savoring the taste, texture and smell of each dish they try. Mixing it with the sweet Kanar. Between each new dish they swap thoughts on the dishes. The calamari went down nicely for the both of them, as did the salmon sushi rolls. The Katsu chicken didn't meet Garak's approval quite so much as the rest but still enjoyable. Next came a tiny portion of caviar. This he personally thought was horrible. The slightly salty slimy eggs popped on his tongue bursting with flavor, and he did all he could not to just spit them out. Garak meanwhile after hearing his disgust had leant around him and guided by Julian's hands finished off his portion as well. Last came a portion of seafood paella filled with prawns, clams, mussels all de-shelled in advance. Which they both immensely enjoyed.

With no room left to fit in a pudding of any type they simply sit in silence listening to the music slowly sipping away at their Kanar.

Leaning back in his chair feeling full he lets out a sigh of contentment. "Well that was quite fun. I dread to see what I look like with the lights on. I better not be covered in bits of food I dropped, or worse and it’s all trodden into the carpet"  
Chuckling, he moves and puts an arm out and gently grasps Garak's leg. "What did you think about the dinner and theme?"

Garak lets out his own sigh of pleasure before answering. "I must say that was a very enjoyable experience. I wasn't sure what to expect but I was pleasantly surprised. The taste and textures were just exquisite. Everything felt and tasted richer and the soft undertones of the seasonings really came through when perhaps in a normal setting I might have missed the more subtle flavors under the rich ones. The,... what did you call it,... ah yes the Caviar was simply astounding. I have never tasted anything quite like it. Quite literally melted in my mouth.”

Just the mention of it again turns his stomach over. Having never tried it before he had been curious about the taste, knowing that it’s an expensive delicacy back on earth. He wishes he had been left in the dark about the taste, but it was worth serving it just to hear Garak had enjoyed it so much. 

Leaning forwards even closer he feels Garak’s breath against his cheek. The most unusual thought occurs to him. He's not exactly sure how to kiss Garak in this situation. He needs to find his face and lips in the darkness. Garak often knows his intentions especially when he’s leaning in for a kiss and will then lean forward and meet him halfway. Which isn't exactly going to happen this time.

Sliding his hands up to grasp Garak’s face he whispers “I want to kiss you” and moving Garak's face into a better position and pulling him closer, he leans in and presses their lips together. It’s awkward at first with the bumping of noses and teeth, but they soon settle into a rhythm. Soft lips dancing against each other. Tongue and teeth gently coming into play. Running his tongue across Garak’s lips silently asking for entrance. Once granted he slides in and they slowly slide over each other, tasting each other. Garak tastes like Kanar and fish. They continue for a few moments longer before slowly ending the kiss but staying joined, foreheads pressed together.

Finally pulling apart breathing deeper than usual he calls for lights to return to a normal level. Blinking in the sudden light they smile at each other.

The table and floor only bear the slight signs of their meal, only the odd piece having fallen off.

With a quick peck to his lips Garak stands up and moves over to the small bag he had placed just inside the main doors. "I have a question for you, my dear. I stopped by during my lunch today to drop off a new shirt I made for you. I had wanted to surprise you so went to hide it in your drawer where I knew you would find it later. You can imagine my surprise at finding this stashed away at the back of your drawer.” Walking back to the table he gently pulls the garment from the bag and places it in front of him on the table. “And to make matters worse you seem to have made it rather dirty. May I ask what happened?”. Sitting in front of him is the lace and mesh lingerie, glinting purple in the flickering light.

Flushing he meets Garak’s gaze. There is no anger but amusement sparkling in those blue eyes. Rushing to try and explain himself, he responds.

“I’m sorry, Garak. I saw that you left it here from the other night and I was curious. I wanted to know what it would feel like. I only meant to try it on, only I got a little aroused and…. well….ah,... well you can see what happened. You called to say you were on your way over so I panicked and hid it and I was going to clean it tonight but…. I was so embarrassed, Garak, and I didn't know how to clean it as I didn't want to damage it. I tried to hide it so I could look up cleaning methods later.”

The material at the front showed the tell tale signs of a dried white substance. “Don’t worry yourself Julian, it's easily cleaned.”

Smiling but still flushed with embarrassment he comments, “You know what you need to do to avoid this sort of thing happening again right?” he innocently questions.

“Enlighten me, my dear.”

“I need something beautiful of my own to wear for you.” 

The answering laugh is full of happiness. “That can certainly be arranged, my dear Julian.”

Moving everything back to the replicator they move to the bedroom snuggling close wrapped around each other as they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little installment to this series. This unfortunately took much longer than I planned to finish. A great big thanks to [plain_and_simple_tailor (ectogeo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectogeo/pseuds/plain_and_simple_tailor) who Beta'd for me.


End file.
